


A Skeleton's Gotta Do What A Skeleton's Gotta Do

by gh0steses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Not sorry tbh, probably at least somewhat ooc. oh well, this sucks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could, Sans was sure he'd be frowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skeleton's Gotta Do What A Skeleton's Gotta Do

**Author's Note:**

> A shitty thing I wrote at school. I suck at titles.  
> Feedback is much appreciated!

Sans didn't want this.

For him or for Frisk.

But hey, he figured, a skeleton's gotta do what a skeleton's gotta do, right? Poor kid got slash happy since the last reset and someone had to put them down.

Sans just wished it didn't have to be him. Didn't he always?

He didn't want to give the kid that had saved him and an entire underground of monsters innumerable times a bad time, but... what they'd done to Papyrus? Unforgivable and unforgettable. Sure, Undyne and Mettaton and countless other monsters suffered the same fate, but they were inconsequential in Sans's mind. Papyrus took priority. His brother was dead because of that _damn_ kid, and he couldn't let them just walk out of the underground like it was nothing. 

They'd be here soon, too. It was only a matter of time. The space in the massive hall felt like it was closing in on the skeleton as he thought of their oncoming judgement and subsequent death. Again. Sans could only remember a few times that Frisk had become this violent, and there never seemed to be a definitive cause. But of course those few times always ended the same. They came, they killed, and they were killed in return. He knew he had to stop them. It was just...

Why did he feel like this? He couldn't comprehend why his brother's killer was so important to him. Papyrus was all he had and all he needed to care about. It might be because Frisk was like another sibling to him. Part of his and Papyrus's small 'family'. They laughed at San's jokes and exchanged some cringe worthy ones of their own, tolerated Papyrus's spaghetti obsession, hell, they even trusted the skeleton brothers enough to fall asleep beside them on the couch after they had a long day, before one of them carried Frisk to their makeshift room. What happened to all of that? What happened to his friend?

He had no clue, but thinking about their actions since the last reset made him sick. He had to do this. He had to keep that one thought in his mind to keep from absolutely losing it every minute. Maybe the sweet kid he thought he knew would come back when things reset. It was his only hope by now. They should be there any minute and Sans is ready for them.

A gnawing thought at the back of his skull makes itself known. What happens after? Another reset, right? What if there wasn't one this time, the world just went on with a half dead underground waiting in vain for just _one more human_ to fall into the chasm? To make it to  **Asgore**  and let him take their soul? He hoped with everything he had for another reset. Another chance to make things okay again.

He could hear footsteps outside of the cathedral-esque hall in which he stood. Almost time. He had to remain strong for just a little longer. Then a reset and Frisk would hopefully be the determined kid he remembered. He had to stop himself from tearing up when he thought about borrowing their very determination to end this once and hopefully for all. 

Every ounce of sorrow, apprehension, and confusion he had felt drained when he saw them walk in. The bright space seemed to disappear around them and his vision was trained on them. They were totally calm and collected, clutching a knife he knew they'd just found in  **Asgore's** home. A casual confidence in their stride. He was filled with a powerful, all encompassing hatred at their placidity as they smiled easily at him, saying nothing as he balled his hands into bony fists in his pockets. He couldn't care less about them now, their resolute calm making his mind burn with anger. 

He unclenched his fists in his pockets, his easy guise returning as he forced his voice and expression to remain relaxed. A very easy feat when you smile permanently. The warm glow in the cathedral seemed less welcoming with this murderer gawking at him as if they'd never met. "Hey kid. You're here again, huh? I know you've heard my speech, so lucky for you, I'll skip it this time," Frisk begins to interrupt him, but he holds up a bony hand and shuts his eyes. He will hear nothing from them after the suffering they'd caused. "You're going to be judged again. All the pain you've caused and the 'LOVE' you've gained will come back to haunt you now." His sockets turn black but he can still clearly see Frisk's slight change in expression. "I'd apologize, but at this point I don't think you deserve it." 

Frisk has had enough as well and charges him, and angry yell tearing from their throat as they slash...

...And hit nothing but air. Sans had teleported behind them and tapped them on the shoulder. "Buddy, don't you know it's rude to  _attack_ someone while they're talking?" 

Frisk can't care less and slashes at him again, missing by a mile as he flashes to their right. His left socket glows with a blue light, his magic lifting them off their feet. "I hate goodbyes, but I think it's past time to finish this. Have fun in hell, kiddo." He moves his hand and thus their body, smashing them against the warm yellow wall with a sickening crunch and a pained howl. 

If he could, Sans was sure he'd be frowning.

His hand goes down and with it goes Frisk's broken form, gravity pulling them down with more force than should have been possible from such a small distance without the grinning skeleton's magic. The only noise resonating in the hall was another loud crunch and no noise from Frisk but a shallow cough as they spit blood at Sans.

He didn't feel anything aside from the tears streaming down his eternally smiling skull as he dealt the final, fatal blow. "Come back good next time, buddy. For your sake and all of ours," he mumbles to the broken corpse as he kneels and shuts their eyes. He'd have to bury them later. Now, he wanted to rest. He turned from the bloody heap of human on the polished floor of the cathedral.

_Sans._

He turned back, glaring at the corpse. A tiny red heart, their soul, floated above the mess, beckoning to him like it had many times before. His instincts told him to lunge for it, leave the underground forever but he refused as he watched it fade to a sickly gray and shatter, gone from this realm forever. 

He couldn't leave.

Not even if another human came and went by way of  **Asgore's** trident. His brother died here. His dust was here, forgotten in the snow somewhere. He wouldn't leave the underground for the rest of this life.

He pulls the only remaining part of Papyrus he could find- his shredded cape- from his pocket. He collapsed to his knees, burying his face in it as he sobbed. As if he had stopped crying in the first place. "Rest easy, Paps. Where ever you went. Why couldn't you stay," he mumbles into the cloth.

Sans smiled and always and meant it this time as nothingness embraced him.

A clean sla-

 

What will you name the fallen human?


End file.
